


Letting off steam

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Lots of kissing, M/M, Non-penetrative smut, Pooka - Freeform, anthro-rabbit character but you knew that, kinda heavy makeout, movieverse, rutting against one another, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Not much to add to the tags and title except that if you like bunny and jacks semi tense dynamic then this should be for you
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Letting off steam

**Author's Note:**

> Things have been a lot lately but I’m working on some longer stuff so hopefully I’ll have something more substantial to post for all of you soon enough 
> 
> Until then this is yet another of my drabbles

They kiss with a passionate anger, their fierce rivalry spanning decades before they’d joined the same team, having led to this moment. It spurred them on, the countless years leading from fuck or kill to an impossible building up of fuck or ignore

The dam had to break at some point but for now they just considered this as letting off steam, at least that’s what it was suppose to be but Bunny’s really getting into this and he’s dragging Jack along with him. He realises that they might’ve unwillingly opened the flood gates when the pooka moves to scoop a furry paw under each leg and haul him up to his height, pressing him back against the wall, refusing to break their fiery kiss

Jack doesn’t pull away for much the same reason that Bunny won’t, he’s afraid to make it real, to make it stop, to speak and mess up or for the other to suddenly realise that they’re suppose to hate each other. It’s not like they need air anyway so he takes advantage as best he can, tangling fingers in soft fur and tightening his legs about his upper torso, drawing Bunnymund ever closer

It’s a desperate mess dissolving quickly and eventually Bunny pulls back just enough for their foreheads to rest together as they pant against each other’s kiss swollen lips. Neither of them speaks and Jack keeps his eyes closed until his unneeded breathing evens out, though even after it does he can’t bring himself to open his eyes, to risk catching his gaze. He won’t look at him and ruin this moment, he won’t willingly give Bunnymund a reason to pull away from him. His hands tightened on instinct about his shoulders as if to prevent that possibility from happening and Bunny scoffs softly making Jacks face fill with colour, he’s watching him

Still not game enough to take a chance he tilts his head to the side, resting against the wall. Bunny takes the given opportunity to lean closer, breath warm over his ear and though Jacks anticipation has him tilting closer, expecting, Bunny doesn’t speak. Perhaps second guessing he moves instead down to his neck, lips seeking out the pale flesh there weak to his touch 

Fur against skin, Jack gasps softly as Bunny carefully readjusts him, large dexterous paws splayed over his still clothed rear. His lips part and his eyes automatically look down as Bunny brings their hips flush. Beneath that mix of starlight and midnight fur he can just see the tip of Bunny’s length peeking out, bright pink and dripping with want against him

His eyes glance up naturally in question and Bunny’s face is something he’s never seen before, a mixture between a soft smile and what can only be unsure apprehension. His face flushes dark when their eyes met and the rabbit laughs as Jack once again looks away

A light twitching nose presses close to his cheek, lips teasing soft against his neck as finally Bunny breaks the silence. “You sure about this love” Jack melts further into the rabbits grip, the endearment unexpected and adding more colour to his cheeks at the deep baritone of Bunny’s voice, yet still he managed to nod his head minutely in agreement

Jack gasps with pleasure, head lightly thunking against the wall at Bunny’s first push forward. The fabric of his pants is still constricting between them but even the slightest friction is amazing, the dull drag against him near unbearable. He moans softly when blunt teeth nip sharply at his neck, blooming light red bruising marks to life against his pale flesh and uses his feet in turn to help pull Bunny’s hips forward with each slight thrust against him. It shouldn’t feel this great but it does, the build up of pressure that’s long needed a release finally escaping them like steam from a volcanos vents 

Jack feels his shyness fade with each move that only picks up pace, propelling them towards an uncertain standing. Untangling his hands from the dark fur on his shoulders he leans back to cup Bunnymund’s face. Green eyes full of clarity look at him as their frantic movement slows for but a moment. Then Jack leans forward, bringing their lips together for another bruising kiss and the pace continues, toppling them over an uncertain edge, headlong into uncertainty but together into the unknown future that awaits them

**Author's Note:**

> They’re dead, well jack is so he doesn’t need to breathe yet we see him breathing plenty often especially with exerting himself so I pin it as a force of habit here, like eating for a vampire, not needed but can be fun. I’m not sure about pookas but given he’s a guardian I’m pinning it as, if they need air then it’s something they can go a short time without (longer than humans at least) and thus explains their not really needed air gap 
> 
> On another note I’m sure that their ship name has to be jackrabbit but easterfrost is cute too


End file.
